


Of Bars and Short Vulcans

by Celticflower



Series: Cosmic Dust [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticflower/pseuds/Celticflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on the DCU world merged with the Star Trek (reboot) world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bars and Short Vulcans

Kon had just gotten lucky.

Not in the traditional sense of ‘getting lucky’, or, at least, not yet. No, but if he played his cards right, who knew?

He tended to avoid this bar, normally. All of the Star Fleet cadets came here, and those were the last kind of people he wanted to get drunk with. 

But, as fate would have it, he had been passing by when he saw the most gorgeous Vulcan go inside. Which was… surprising, to say the least. Vulcans, to his knowledge, seldom drank. And also, who knew that any Vulcan could be called gorgeous? Sure, they weren’t all bad looking, but they weren’t exactly a race Kon would go out of his way to catch up to. This time, however, who was he to deny himself?

He turned and entered the bar, eager to meet the new object of his affections. After a quick glimpse around, and seeing almost nothing but red Star Fleet uniforms, Kon’s eyes fell on the same figure by the bar.

The Vulcan was short, which was bizarre. Vulcans were almost always taller than humans, and about the same height as Kryptonians, if a little less bulky. But there was no denying those pointed ears, or the rigid posture with hands locked firmly behind his back.

Kon strode up next to him, leaning into his space to say over the noise of the music, “I didn’t know Vulcans drank.”

He was rewarded with blue eyes -blue!- and a blank look.

“As it is, I cannot speak for an entire race.” Damn, even his voice was nice. Brisk and clipped, sure, but definitely pleasing to the ears. Kon grinned.

“My name’s Kon, by the way.” He introduced, holding out his hand. The Vulcan simply looked at it, seeming wary and unimpressed. Kon was not to be deterred, “And you are…?”

There was a pause, as if the Vulcan was weighing his options, and then a sigh, “Ty’mm.”

“Ty’mm, huh?” Kon echoed, winking, “It suits you.”

“Dare I ask how you came to that conclusion?” Ty’mm’s voice was dry.

“Well,” Kon inched closer, noting with pleasure that Ty’mm didn’t step back, “It’s cute. And you’re cute. So it fits.”

He knew he was laying it on thick, but come on! This was Smallville. You didn’t meet interesting people every day here.

Ty’mm raised a brow and tilted his head, which shouldn’t have made Kon want him as much as it did, “I am not sure whether that is meant as a compliment or an insult.”

Kon chuckled, “Definitely a compliment.”  
The bartender set the drink down on the bar, and as Ty’mm reached to take it, Kon rested his hand down so their fingers brushed. He felt a jolt go through the smaller, and Ty’mm pulled back quickly, his face flushed.

Kon was about to say something more, leaning in closer, when a hand suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him away. He scowled, looking up and freezing when he saw who it was.

Bruce Wayne.

***

Kal was a hero.

He hadn’t been much, before the rebellion. Just a simple boy who came from Smallville, enlisted into Star Fleet because of dreams that seemed much bigger than him.  
He hadn’t even stood out at the Academy; average grades, average Kryptonian among so many other aliens. 

Perhaps the most spectacular thing he had ever done was becoming Lex Luthor’s lover and enemy at the same time, and befriending Bruce Wayne. Both Lex and Bruce’s families had donated to the Star Fleet, so they both were treated like royalty. But they also were the two brightest in their year, and they competed ferociously for the top rank. Next to them, Kal should have felt inferior, but instead, he felt welcome.

Lex was a smooth talker, and had slipped right into Kal’s life the moment they met. But a one night stand had turned into many nights together, and even when they started fighting due to their strikingly different moral compasses, they never grew too far apart.

Bruce was rough around the edges and sharp everywhere else. He didn’t let anyone get close (Except for Selina Kyle, but only few knew that). But, surprisingly, as cold as he was, he soon became Kal’s best friend, and an irreplaceable one at that.

Both Bruce and Lex had been on the ship during the rebellion. The crew was being overwhelmed, and their captain lay dead from a blast that caused part of the equipment to fall and crush him. Kal realized then, looking to the two who hated each other so much working together, that it was time for him to act. He ordered an evacuation and waited for everyone to get safely away, despite Bruce and Lex’s protests, and sacrificed himself to buy them more time.

He had no idea that Lex had been pregnant at the time.

***

Bruce had dragged Kon outside, his eyes narrowed and suspicious. Kon huffed, yanking away once they were out of the building.

“What’s your problem? I wasn’t doing anything!” He protested, though he knew that doing so could potentially get him into big trouble.

“Stay away from Ty’mm. He is under my protection, and I will not have you messing with his feelings like you clearly were intending to.” Bruce said, briskly. Kon opened his mouth to retort, but Bruce wasn’t finished, “And I want to know just what Kal’s son is doing out here, old enough to join Star Fleet but instead choosing to waste away his time hunting down one night stands.”

Kon’s eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms over his chest, “You don’t know anything about me. Don’t lecture me like you do.”

“If you were half the man your father was, you’re needed, Kon-el. Stop pretending like you don’t know it.” Bruce snapped.

“Maybe I’m nothing like my father!” The younger growled, furious. He hated being compared to Kal. He obviously wasn’t like him, wasn’t a good enough replacement. His own mother sent him away, and his grandparents looked sad every time he did something that reminded them of Kal.

“I see you better than that.” Bruce said, placing his hand on his shoulder, “Man up and act like you’re worth something. You could go places. Your father saved hundreds the day he went missing, including mine. And yours.”

“Went missing? He’s dead.” Kon said, but Bruce’s look made him a little unsure.

“No. Kal is alive, and he’ll come back. Make sure you’ve proven yourself a son he could be proud of by the time he does. Space shuttle’ll leave tomorrow at zero eight hundred. Think about what I’ve said.” At that, Bruce went back into the bar, supposedly to collect Ty’mm and the other recruits.

Kon stood staring at the building, making up his mind.


End file.
